rose for his shy love
by locked pearl
Summary: Cinta tak harus selalu diungkapkan. Bisa jadi, yang diam itulah yang terdalam. • teito/ouka


**rose for his shy love**

 **07-Ghost** © Yuki Amemiya  & Yukino Ichihara. (Karakter dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam). (Tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari cerita ini, hanya untuk kesenangan penulis.) **rose for his shy love** Copyright © clearpearll (since) 2017.

.

.

.

 _;Cinta tak harus selalu diungkapkan. Bisa jadi, yang diam itulah yang terdalam._

* * *

[ seperti Singa itu. ]

* * *

Ada sebuah rahasia kecil yang sewaktu-waktu adalah besar di sudut hati Teito. Rahasia yang tidak diungakapkannya kepada siapapun. Hanya Teito Klein dan Tuhan yang tahu. Putri kekaisaran Barsburg, Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, bisa dibilang adalah rahasianya.

Bukan. Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg bukanlah manusia atau makhluk lainnya yang disembunyikan Teito dari publik. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang menjadi buah harapan sejuta umat—termasuk Teito.

Siapa yang tidak tersentak ketika melihat manik merah muda itu menatap birunya langit. Yang terdiam ribuan bahasa ketika maniknya beralih padamu, memandang sesaat, kemudian tersenyum sehangat matahari musim semi. Atau yang begitu terpukau dengan segala kebaikan yang gadis manis itu lakukan?

Anak kaisar, orang nomor satu di kekaisaran, cantik, pintar, baik hati, calon kaisarina, berkharisma….

—pria tinggal tunjuk. Semuanya antri dengan tebar pesona stadium empat. Kecuali Teito Klein.

Siang hari itu, bagaikan petir di siang bolong, Teito melihat turunnya dua lelaki dari sebuah mobil mewah. Yang pertama rambut dan kumisnya telah memutih. Yang kedua pria tegap, tampan. Mereka memasuki istana.

Mengejutkan! Keluarnya mereka berdua dengan wajah tertekuk. Cibiran keluar tak sungkan dari keduanya. Apalagi jika bukan penolakan lamaran?

Teito sudah malas berhitung berapa banyak kejadian seperti itu terjadi. Dan Teito tersentak dengan pikiran yang tiba-tiba menciutkan nyalinya. _Apakah aku bisa seperti itu?_

Teito Klein? Melamar _princess superflawless_ itu? Mempermalukan diri namanya. Dia hanyalah anak angkat dari Miroku Barsburg, petinggi kekaisaran. Tapi yang namanya dilatih di Akademi Kemiliteran tetaplah wajib hukumnya. Punya apa dia untuk dijadikan mahar pernikahan? Dia sudah cukup bersyukur bisa tinggal di kompleks istana dengan tingkat kecurigaan rendah.

Tinggal bersama sejak kecil, dan memiliki rasa yang dalam, memanglah merepotkan.

* * *

Awan kelabu menaungi penjuru Barsburg. Temperatur bertahap merendah. Syal-syal dieratkan ke leher.

"Sudah mulai musim dingin. Tandanya sebentar lagi pesta ulang tahun Putri Ouka akan berlangsung!"

"Setelah bekerja, akhirnya ada satu malam kita bisa melepas penat."

"Putri sudah 16 tahun bukan, tahun ini? Wah, jadi dia akan menikah."

Teito terbatuk. Sudah sembilan kali pemuda itu menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Putri Kekaisaran Ouka. Satu fakta yang ditutupi sejarah—yang belum memenuhi syarat sejarah—mereka sama. Tanggal kelahiran, bulan, dan tahun.

1 Desember. Ketika salju-salju awal musim dingin berguguran. Menebar kehangatan orang di sekitar. Dan keesokan paginya bertabur kebahagiaan yang bisa jadi pertikaian.

"Kamu pasti anak laki-laki yang diadopsi Miroku- _san_!"

Teito berhenti melangkah. Menoleh pelan ke belakang, tampak dingin. Kontras dengan gadis merah muda yang tersenyum hangat, beroposit dengan sekitar.

Ouka masih mengenakan gaun pestanya. Yang dihiasi rajutan emas dan terdapat permata di beberapa bagian.

"Aku menginginkan selamat ulang tahun darimu."

Teito menatap tajam bersamaan dengan langkah Ouka yang mendekat. "Ayolah, aku juga akan mengucapkan selamat di hari ulang tahunmu kelak."

Anak laki-laki dingin itu membuang pandangannya. Yang terus berbicara hanyalah Ouka. "Kapan ulang tahunmu, hei?" Makin lama gadis menggemaskan itu juga menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Apakau bisu? Bicaralah walau sedikit!"

Teito tersentak, dan kembali menghujam tatapan tajam pada gadis yang tengah kesal di hadapannya.

Ouka mundur selangkah, tersentak pula. Walaupun Teito masihlah bocah 6 tahun, ia cukup tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah orang penting. Jadi ia yang biasanya keras kepala harus mengalah. Ini demi dirinya sendiri. "Hari ini."

Musim dingin memang kelam. Semua memori buruk pada diri Teito terjadi di musim dingin. Kehilangan, luka, dan yang pertama kali udara yang dia hirup adalah udara musim dingin. Mungkin bukan memori buruk, melainkan kejadian penting dalam hidupnya.

Musim dingin memang kelam. Tapi malam itu, ketika Ouka menyengir, bersamaan dengan salju yang mulai jatuh, dan disusul dengan ucapan "Selamat ulang tahun," Teito berpikir. _Musim dingin jugalah indah._

Yang terus terngiang di benak Teito tak jauh dari mengapa _Princess_ itu tak kunjung menerima puluhan lamaran. Setiap nobiliti yang datang kepadanya sangatlah memenuhi syarat pria idaman. Lantas, mengapa tak ada satupun yang ia terima? Apa Putri Ouka memiliki tipe yang lain? Atau kriteria pria idaman Ouka terlalu tinggi?

Kalau saja soal tipe, orang seperti Teito sudah membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Kesuraman memanjang di kegelapan.

"Mungkin Putri Ouka menunggumu."

Itu suara Mikage. Teito mengerutkan alisnya. Tapi kemudian Mikage menyengir, "Bercanda."

Teito mendecih pelan akan tingkah sobatnya ini. "Hei, tapi bisa saja begitu." celetuk Mikage.

"Bisa bagaimananya?"

Mikage tertawa dahulu. "Mana kutahu. Coba saja kau lamar Putri Ouka, pasti yang ada di ruangan itu langsung terbahak. Hahaha." Tawa Mikage masih berlanjut, sementara Teito meninju perutnya.

Setelah pemuda berambut pirang itu tertohok, Teito bangkit dan berlalu. Dan Mikage menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil.

"HOI TEITO! MEMANGNYA KAU MENYUKAI PUTRI OUKA?!"

Yang dipanggil pura-pura tuli.

* * *

Kalau begitu terus, bisa saja seluruh pria di muka bumi melamar putri, hingga Teito yang terakhir. Pemuda dengan mata hijaunya itu tak pernah berhenti berpikir.

Memang serasa menggelikan. Tapi Teito merasa—berharap bahwa alasan Ouka menolak semua lamaran adalah karena menunggu seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah dirinya.

Tapi coba tengok Teito Klein lagi. Rupawan, lulus. Tinggi—urusan belakangan. Ia masih berada dalam masa pertumbuhan. Finansial—nah, ini masalahnya.

Suatu hari, entah Teito Klein disambar apa, ia memberanikan diri untuk melamar Putri Kekaisaran Barsburg, Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg. Tentu saja setelah bekerja keras.

Dadanya bergemuruh layaknya terjadi supernova dalam dirinya. Ia mengepal kuat. Kalimat yang baru saja diutarakan Kaisar Wolfram bagaikan guru yang menjelaskan ketika murid mengantuk. Saat ini, rasanya seperti mimpi.

* * *

Tepat di hari kelahiran mereka, adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Semuanya berbahagia. Teito memasukkan cincin pemberian ibunya, Millea Klein kepada istrinya, Roseamanelle Ouka. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, Teito akan membelikan cincin murni pendapatannya.

Dan di suatu malam ketika semua orang melepas penatnya, Teito menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggung. Ouka menatap heran pada suaminya dari depan cermin.

Teito tersenyum mendekati Ouka. Ia perlihatkan setangkai mawar yang diapit telunjuk dan ibu jari Teito. "Aku memang tidak bisa banyak memberikan material padamu. Tapi maukah kau menerima setangkai mawar ini?"

Ouka menatap mawar itu bahagia. "Aku senang dengan kenyataan bahwa kini kita adalah sepasang suami-istri. Terima kasih, waktu itu, kau sudah datang melamarku."

Teito menarik Ouka ke dalam dekapannya. "Maaf membuatm menunggu lama."

Menunggu sambil memendam memang sangat menyiksa. Maka dari itu, bersabarlah. Karena sabar adalah menunggu untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik.

* * *

 **End**.

\- epilogue -

Cinta tak harus selalu diungkapkan. Bisa jadi, yang diam itulah yang terdalam.

[ seperti Singa itu ].

thank you for riding!


End file.
